Pack of Immortals
by FarSideOfTheRoom
Summary: Vampires and werewolves are not the only creatures of the world. There are also faeries, elves, and creatures the likes of which the Cullens have never seen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, look at this! A little backstory to begin: me (FarSideOfTheRoom) and my friend Becca decided to do a Twilight rpg (roleplay game). Becca was also doing an rpg with our friend Emmy, so we decided to just all do an rpg. Then our friend Andrea wanted in on it. That is what this is. An rpg, converted to story form, co-written by me and three of my friends. It's a quadruple OC insertion, potential OOC characters, OCxpretty-much-everyone-except-Alice-and-Jasper-and-Carlisle-and-Esme. I won't put the pairings in just yet, because I want some of them to be a surprise. Also, some eventual slash and whatnot. This aught to be pretty crazy. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R.

Disclaimer: Most characters, minus the OC's, are Twilight characters, and belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 1:

A Dork You Dated

It's been a long time since I've been out of this house, out of this room. Even with school. I just can't manage it. I never thought SHE would be the one to leave. I always thought, "I'm going to be with her for the rest of her life." Or at least, "I'll stay as long as it's possible. She'll be okay. She'll move on." Well, she did move on, and while I was still here. The day she left me, I knew something was wrong. I didn't need to read her mind to be able to tell that. I can read her eyes. Her face, like every other human, emotions are drawn on it like with Sharpie. In her eyes, there was no remorse. Only determination. She tried to talk longer than I let her. She wanted to explain, and say she was sorry, but she really wasn't. I didn't need to hear her apologize when she didn't really mean it. Alice tried to make me feel better for weeks after that. Truthfully, for a while, she felt as awful as I did for the first few weeks. She tried to stop it. She saw Bella leaving. She thought by talking to her, that she could change the future. She didn't. Eventually Alice's sorrow turned into distaste, and eventually loathing for Bella. I can't say I blame her, Alice that is.

She had always been there for Bella, and Bella claimed to love me, so when she left, Alice felt like she could have done more. Then she decided it wasn't her own fault, that Bella was just an undeserving human. I could not move to the next stage of hatred. I've been stuck in my stage of perpetual sorrow. Because there's nothing to live for now. It's strange that I can't leave home. Because even that's not a peaceful place. Rosalie and Emmett have been constantly bickering. They never agreed on many things, but it's gotten progressively worse. So I stay in my room, playing any type of music that distracts me but doesn't remind me of her.

* * *

"No, it just isn't happening. It's too complicated and she would tell her friends, if she has any." Emmett shouted as he and Rosalie walked down the stairs in the Cullen household.

Their arguments had been getting more and more frequent, especially since Bella left.

"Well, I can't have my babies and I want a little girl of my own. It could work!" Rosalie screamed in retort.

"Rosalie, it won't work. It just isn't happening. Carlisle agrees with me. You know it's too dangerous," Emmett's tome was calmer as he tried to rationalize with her.

"Why won't you let me? You know it's what I want," Rosalie's voice was bitter.

"I know, and I am sorry but we can't take that risk. We cannot adopt a child Rosalie. What if we lost control? What if she gets hurt and we go after her because she is bleeding? What then Rosalie?"

"I wouldn't because I love her!"  Rosalie screamed these last worlds before storming out of the house to the garage and taking off in her red car. Emmett stood in his doorway, stunned. She had never left him before.

* * *

Two girls, miles away from each other, sat in their respective bedrooms, messaging each other on the computer. One girl, tall, with long blonde hair and a blue streak in it, could easily see the Eiffel Tower from her apartment window. Her Internet screen name, "Blue_Water149," appeared next to her message.

Blue_Water149: Oliver wants to move soon, the stores have really taken off well and it's getting harder to avoid Abby's parents.

The other girl, located in an Oxford dorm room, was petite and had raven hair with red tints and pale skin. She smiled.

Spazzie_Squirrel: I want to move too. London is getting boring, lived here almost 10 years. I'm about to use my projector.

Blue_Water149: Use the America one. Oliver wants to move there.

Spazzie_Squirrel: I so totally will!

The petite girl rose from her chair and pulled down a large map, displaying the North American continent. She returned to the computer

Spazzie_Squirrel: Omg I just had a great idea!

Blue_Water149: Torment Oliver great idea or not

Spazzie_Squirrel: Not

Spazzie_Squirrel: It's a great idea though.

Spazzie_Squirrel: And you mean Olive oil, not Oliver 

Blue_Water149: Oh so sorry. My slip. Lets hear this "brilliant," plan.

Spazzie_Squirrel: You should bring Olive Oil and come do the darts with me and then we can move together!!!

Spazzie_Squirrel: Isn't it great! That's what I call brilliant!!!

Blue_Water149: I like it! Just a sec. 

Spazzie_Squirrel: Go ask Olive Oil!

Blue_Water149: That's what I'm doing. Duh.

Spazzie_Squirrel: Well?!

Blue_Water149: He's thinking... but it looks good... he is smiling.

Spazzie_Squirrel: Tell him pretty please!

Blue_Water149: He said yes! He is going to call tomorrow and set up plans for a new store.

Blue_Water149: I'm buying a plane ticket tomorrow.

Spazzie_Squirrel: I'm going to start packing tonight! Is Olive Oil going to buy a big house for us?

Blue_Water149: As soon as I get there and we play darts! He will start looking for one.

Spazzie_Squirrel: One with lots of closet space.

Blue_Water149: And an extra room for your wedding gowns.

Blue_Water149: I need to start packing too! Oliver is going through his house plans. He has a couple he wants to try.

Spazzie_Squirrel: He's a dork.

Blue_Water149: A dork you dated. and kissed.

Spazzie_Squirrel: Once! Just once! And I hated it! Completely!

Blue_Water149: Me thinks thou doth protest too much.

* * *

Within the next few days, the blonde knocked on the door of the other girl's apartment. With a squeal and a hug, she ushered her friend into her dorm room.

"Okay, so lets do this," the shorter one stated.

She pulled down the map again. Pulling out two darts, she handed one to her friend and kept one for herself. They both threw the darts at the map. The shorter girl's dart landed in the water, which merited ridicule from her friend. The blonde's dart hit the state of Washington. The two girls approached the map and squinted at the name of the city the dart had hit.

"Forks, Washington." The brunette read. The blonde's face twisted slightly.

"Can we have a do over??" the blonde scowled.

The shorter girl shook her head and retold her friend the rules that they had stuck by for years. The blonde sighed and helped the other finish packing.

"Hey, which gown had your mother wanted you to wear at the attempted forced marriage between you and Olive oil?" The blonde laughed at the face her friend made when she thought back to years ago and the hideous twenties dress that went with it.

"Well… I sent it back to my mother a few years ago… She was not thrilled, but Christopher thought it was hilarious!" the brunette laughed.

The girls finished packing and shipping the packages to the far off place of Forks. Then they hopped on a plane for a flight to their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter 2 of this completely insane rpg! If you're reading this, I commend you and thank you for continuing to read this. Actually, it hasn't gotten that weird yet. But it will. Maybe some of you are banking on that and just waiting for the insanity. Well. There will definitely be insanity. Because it's pretty ADD. Also, I apologize if the characters come across as Mary-Sues. I'm working on making them… not Mary-Sues. Anyway. Here it is. Please R&R, I love reviews, and I don't want this story to feel neglected.

Disclaimer: All characters, with the exception of Marina, Crystal, Lilly, Sage, and several other characters, are the creation of Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 2:

That's Our Girl

"Edward, Jasper and I are going to go into Seattle tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Alice asked of Edward, sticking her head into his bedroom.

"No, I don't, no, I think I should just stay here," Edward replied morosely, staring out the window.

"Okay," She left his room frowning. He hadn't gotten out of this funk since Bella left him for that guy in Arizona. She had to do something for him. She froze. She was having a vision. She saw herself outside the Chicago city limits. She saw herself standing at a tenement building; address 482 Washington Ave, talking to a brunette. Then she saw them, all of the Cullen children, except of course, Rosalie, accompanied by the brunette and two other girls Alice had never seen before; one was petite with long dark hair, the other taller, curvy, with white blonde hair and blue highlights. Everyone except Edward and this mysterious girl stood and left while they talked, and Edward leaned in and kissed her. And then a brief glimpse of the girl glittering. She had slammed into Carlisle's office before the vision was barely over.

"I had a vision," she announced.

Carlisle and Esme had been sitting and talking, faced away from the door. They turned towards her.

"What about?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw Edward happy with another girl, and she was a vampire." Alice was breathless, or at least, would have been if she weren't a vampire. As it was, she was nearly breathless with excitement.

"Do you know where she is?" Esme sounded as excited as Alice.  

"Chicago. 482 Washington Ave."

"Then go get her!" Carlisle smiled.

"I'm going. I just thought I'd tell you first," she grinned.

Carlisle and Esme smiled.

"That's our girl," Esme gave her a nod of the head.

"Just don't tell Edward."

"Of course not."

 "I can be back in two days. Love you!" Alice ran out of the room and down to the garage, throwing herself into her car and taking off at breakneck speed.

That night she reached the city limits, just as her vision. Once she found Washington Ave, she sped into a parking spot and raced up the steps. She knocked on the door.

Marina was up late. Not that it mattered. She was reading by the door. A knock came. She furrowed her eyebrows. They never get visitors. Never. She put her eye to the peephole, and saw a short girl of about her, ahem, age. She opened the door. There stood the girl, short and petite, with short spiky black hair and a pixie face.

"Hi, you don't know me, but you're coming with me," the girl announced. Marina cocked her head to the side.

"Um, can I help you?" This new visitor who seemed bent on telling her what to do intrigued Marina.

"Don't worry, I'm a vampire too," the girl said.

"What? Vampire?"

"This will be a whole lot easier if you don't play dumb. I don't have a lot of time, and I'm sure my brother's already suspicious. My name is Alice. I am a vampire. I live in Forks, Washington. I know you're a vampire. I'm psychic. I saw you glittering. I also saw you living with my coven. And I'm really not going to give you much of a choice. So, you can willingly come with me, or I can fight you and drag you there. But I really don't want to fight you. So you might as well come with me."

"And why should I just leave and come with you?" Marina asked, a little irritated.

"Please," her eyes were imploring, "Come with me. I need you to do this. You will be happy with us, I can promise you that.

Marina looked at her for a minute, and then nodded, "okay."

"Excellent," Alice grinned, "Tell your coven leader you're leaving, pack up your stuff, and let's go."

"Okay. Would you like to meet her?" Marina asked.

"Sure." 

Marina led Alice down the dark hallway and stopped at a wooden door. She knocked. A voice responded.

 "Come in, dear."

Marina opened the door. Inside the small office, a small, graying woman sat behind a desk facing the door. She had a notebook open, and a calculator in front of her. She smiled when she saw Marina.

"Marina dear. What can I do for you?" the small woman asked.

"Well, actually, we have someone here," Marina led Alice in, "This is Alice. She's a vampire too, and she's from Forks.

"Forks? That's in Washington, isn't it? What brings you here? I'm Mrs. Bennett, by the way."

"Actually, she wants me to... to come live with her coven," Marina said hesitantly.

Mrs. Bennett looked surprised, then a little sad. She smiled.

"Do you wish to leave then?" she asked.

"Would you allow it?"

"Of course. I want what's best for you," Mrs. Bennett smiled in a motherly way.

"If I might interject, I have very good reasoning for taking Marina. If I might have a moment with you, Mrs. Bennett." Alice cut in.

"Why sure dear. Marina, would you mind?" She gestured at the door.

Marina frowned. She did not like not being privy to the reason she had to leave her home. While Alice and Mrs. Bennett talked, she pondered whether or not to go. True, she had already told Alice she would. True, this would be great for her; she had never much liked staying in one place too much. But it would not be easy to leave Mrs. Bennett. She was like the mother she had never known. The door opened, and Mrs. Bennett gestured her in. She walked in. Mrs. Bennett smiled at her.

"Marina, Alice and I have talked, and it seems that it would be the best thing for you if you go with her. She offered some very compelling evidence," Mrs. Bennett rose from her chair, crossed to Marina, and hugged her, "We'll miss you here. But I know you don't like staying in one place for too long. And you can always come back to visit. So go pack your things," Mrs. Bennett smiled.

"If it's any consolation, you will see each other again," Alice stated with surprising certainty.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennett," Marina smiled.

"Do you wish to say goodbye to everyone?" she smiled, but she smile didn't completely mask the sadness in her eyes.

"I think it'll be too hard. I'll just go."

Mrs. Bennett nodded. "I'll tell them at breakfast."

"Oh, actually, I'm glad you mentioned that," Alice began, "See, that's something we need to discuss if you live with us. See, we don't eat humans."

Marina turned to face Alice. Alice then noticed the tawny shade of Marina's eyes.

"Neither do we," Marina blinked.

Alice clapped her hands together and grinned, "Well, then, I guess we don't have a problem."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Bennett." Marina said.

"Goodbye dear," Mrs. Bennett replied and hugged her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennett," Alice inclined her head as a way of recognition.

Mrs. Bennett smiled knowingly, "Thank you, dear."

Marina walked out of the room with Alice trailing her. She led her up three flights of stairs to the fourth floor. At the fifth door in on the right, she stopped and turned the handle.

"This is my room," Marina said a little plainly.

The room was of decent size, with a twin bed and a simple, tall, wooden bookshelf, on which sat a small CD player, a sparse collection of books, some CD's, and some very old-looking records. Covering the remaining surface of the bookshelf was a wide array of different stones and rocks. Under the windowsill sat a flowerbox, in which grew a variety of herbs. On the wooden nightstand by the bed sat a lava lamp and incense still burning in a small pot. On the floor sat a small clear orb perched on a large wooden ring.

"It's nice," Alice said.

"Thanks. What'll I need?" Marina asked.

"Whatever you want. We'll take care of you."

Marina crossed to the closet and pulled out two blue tattered suitcases. She threw them open and crossed to the closet again, pulling out clothes; bright skirts, brightly colored shirts and scarves. She put them in haphazardly into the suitcase.

"So where'd you say you were from?" Marina asked.

"Forks, Washington."

"And what's that like?" Marina cocked an eyebrow.

"Rainy. Wet."

"Nice," Marina frowned.

"At least we can go out in the daytime. What's it like living around here, with all the humans?" Alice asked.

"Actually, we don't go out."

"What do you do for school? We go to school with everyone in Forks." Alice was shocked at the concept of not going out.

"Really? Actually, I've never been to high school." Marina was just as surprised with the idea of going to school with humans.

"Really?"

"Well, when I was human, my dad never sent me to school after 7th grade; we just traveled a lot. And when I was turned I continued to travel, and then I came to live here, and Mrs. Bennett taught us. So I'm not a total idiot, but I've just never been to an actual high school. And I guess saying we don't go out is a bit of an exaggeration, we go out, but it's during the night," she laughed, "like vampires."

"Wow," Alice breathed.

Marina zipped her suitcase full of clothes shut, and started on her other things. First she went to the bookshelf and started pulling off books, throwing them into the suitcase. First came a book on yoga positions, then a book on scrying, and then Locke's political theory.

"So what's your coven like?"

"Well, including me, there's six of us. We're really more like a family." Alice smiled.

"I get that," she said as several more books landed in the suitcase.

Alice continued to describe her family to Marina, and Marina finished putting her books away. Next, Marina's CD's were placed in the suitcase, followed by the tattered-looking records. Marina then moved on to her extensive collection of rocks and the herbs growing in the windowsill, wrapping those in a bag with the incense. Finally, she picked the crystal orb off the floor, wrapped it carefully in a blue velvet cloth, and set it on top of the wooden ring in the suitcase. Zipping the suitcase closed, she turned to the CD player.

"Oh, leave that. We have plenty, we'll get you a new one," Alice waved her hand as if to disregard the old-looking CD player.

"Thank you," Marina tilted her head, showing her slight surprise by someone who was practically a stranger first showing up at her house, telling her that she was coming to live with them, then offering to buy her a CD player.

"Do you even have a way to play those records?" Alice asked.

"Not anymore. My dad had a record player."

"Ah well, if that's it. Do you want your lamp?" Alice surveyed the room to see if there was anything else that Marina could want to take with her.

"No, it'd be a pain to take," Marina shrugged.

"Alright. Here, let me help you," Alice picked up the suitcase full of clothes and carried it out of the room. Marina, picking up the other suitcase, took one last look at the room and left, turning off the lights as she went. She returned to the main room to find Alice missing.

"Alice?" Marina called.

"Here," Alice replied.

Marina turned to see Alice standing behind her.

"Oh, I didn't see you," Marina furrowed her brows, thinking that Alice was definitely not there a minute ago.

"Let's go," Alice opened the door and pointed at her car, "That's me. Just throw it in the trunk."

Once they and Marina's suitcases were all in the car, Alice started the engine and headed out of the city.

"So tell me about you," Alice said.

Back at the Cullen house, Edward was feeling restless. Maybe it would be a good idea if he got out if the house tomorrow. He didn't have to be out long. So he left his room and went to Alice's room.

"Alice?" he knocked. There was no response. He opened the door. She wasn't there. After exploring the whole house, he went into Carlisle's study.

"Carlise?"

"Come in," Carlisle invited.

Edward walked into the study.

"Have you seen Alice? I wanted to talk to her."

"No, not at all," Carlisle replied in his calm voice.

"Esme, have you seen her?"

"No dear."

Edward frowned at them. He didn't think they were being all together truthful. First he tried reading Carlisle's mind. What he heard was a list of Latin words with more than four syllables.

"_Abalineo, Abantiandes, Abbatissa, Abderitanus, Abderites, Abdicatio, abecidarium..."_

Edward sighed. Next he tried reading Esme's mind. He heard a stream of French words that started with B.

"_Baba, babeume, babil, babiller, babines, babide, babord, babouin..."_

Edward sighed again, "Okay, thanks."

He left. They were definitely hiding something.


End file.
